1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool set, particularly to one that can be operated stably and folded up quickly for carrying around.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commonly, as shown in FIG. 1, a conventional portable tool set 1 consists of two grips respectively provided with a pivotal connecting rod 11 at their two ends for pivotally linking with various tools 12. Each of the tools 12 is provided with a mounting hole 120 at its one end, able to be swung out for using and swung in for storing. But, it is obvious that the tools 12 are not kept immovable while they are rotated out for practical operation, letting them apt to swing or slide further so that the hand of a user may easily get hurt.